Siete minutos: Antología de fresas y lágrimas
by Omore
Summary: Para Shoichi pocas cosas son más relajantes que dejarse abrazar por Spanner en el taller y sentir su olor a fresa y plástico recalentado. Sólo así se siente de verdad Shoichi Irie. "Spanner, no me sueltes". 4851. Shonen ai.


Katekyo Hitman Reborn** **©Akira Amano****

**N/a:** estoy escribiendo fluff. **¡FLUFF!**¡Yo no hago esas cosas! Me está afectando la radiación del móvil o algo.

Esto iba a ser un drabble, ¿vale?, pero me puse a escuchar _"Comptine d'un autre été"_ y me embalé. Aparte de ser más largo que las puertas del armario de mamá Lussuria, está ambientado en el capítulo 136 del anime. Ver a ese Spanner híper preocupado por Shoichi, medio abrazándole y permaneciendo a su lado mientras luchaba verbalmente por su vida, fue demasié para mi mente de yaoísta. ¿¡Y esa forma de sonrojarse y gigglear cuando Shoichi se impacienta! _Ohmaigad_. Casi me muero de ternura.

En serio que no me explico cómo el fandom en español puede tener tan abandonada a esta pareja. ¿¡Pero qué os pasa en la cabeza! ·^·

* * *

><p>Para Shoichi Irie pocas cosas son más relajantes que dejarse abrazar por Spanner en el taller y sentir su olor a fresa y plástico recalentado. Allí, rodeado por el calor ligeramente húmedo del mecánico, arrullado por el suave ronroneo de las máquinas, se siente de verdad Shoichi Irie.<p>

Lo descubrió un día en que le fue encargado visitarle por algún asunto relacionado con los nuevos _Mosca_. Nunca un vahído había merecido tanto agradecimiento.

* * *

><p>Fue recibido por el estrepitoso sonido de la soldadora. Se subió las gafas con el índice y paseó la mirada por la estancia hasta topar con la espalda curvada de Spanner, abstraído en dar forma al que sería su preciado <em>Mini Mosca<em>. Shoichi sonrió levemente y se recargó en la pared en silencio, observándole trabajar. Sabía que no le escucharía por mucho que gritara; Spanner, como él, se olvidaba del mundo cuando había trabajo de por medio.

No contó con que el otro se percataría de su presencia justo cuando las rodillas le chocaban contra el suelo. Raro era que no hubiera ocurrido antes: llevaba más de cuarenta y ocho horas sin dormir y otro tanto sin probar bocado.

Spanner dejó la soldadora en el suelo y se acercó a él. Fue la primera vez que le rodeó con el brazo y también (que él recordara) que sintió su mirada preocupada.  
>El peso que le aplastaba las tripas se aligeró un poco.<p>

—Shoichi, ¿estás bien?

—S-sí... ha sido sólo un mareo.

—Siéntate. Ten; coge una de éstas.

—Gracias.

Shoichi, aún algo mareado, desenvolvió con aire ausente la piruleta que Spanner le ofrecía y se la llevó a la boca. El sabor (fresa, por supuesto) le pareció demasiado intenso, pero tal vez sólo porque tenía los sentidos hechos trizas. Se mantuvo en silencio, con los ojos cerrados, hasta que se sintió lo suficientemente recuperado como para abrirlos sin que el mundo volviera a ponerse cabeza abajo.  
>Pese a que habían pasado ya unos cuantos minutos, Spanner seguía acuclillado a su lado.<p>

—¿Mejor? —¿su voz había sonado siempre así de relajante? Instintivamente, Shoichi se tensó. Por un momento, el tono calmado de Spanner le había recordado al de Byakuran. Y Spanner se dio cuenta—. Vamos, tranquilízate. Estoy aquí.

La mano del rubio apretó fugazmente su hombro, en un gesto que demostraba más afecto y comprensión de los que Irie estaba acostumbrado a recibir. Los azules ojos de Spanner le contemplaban con la amabilidad del que es consciente de que algo malo ocurre, pero no necesita saber exactamente qué.  
>Esa mirada hizo que los nubarrones de tormenta que embargaban a Shoichi fueran heridos por los tímidos rayos de luz de su antigua amistad. Aquellos que se habían olvidado de lucir desde que se embarcó en la empresa suicida de derrotar a Byakuran Gesso.<p>

Temblando como un niño, Shoichi le echó los brazos al cuello y ocultó la frente en la curvatura de su hombro. Cuando Spanner se arrodilló y le devolvió el abrazo, agradeció que el tiempo pasado entre robots no hubiera perjudicado su capacidad socioafectiva.

_"Spanner, odio esto"._

* * *

><p>A partir de ese día sus visitas se hicieron más regulares. En ocasiones Shoichi ayudaba a Spanner con sus inventos. En otras se retaban a ver quién podía realizaba el mejor experimento teórico en menos tiempo. La mayor parte de las veces ni siquiera hablaban. El rubio le saludaba, le tendía una piruleta (Shoichi nunca le perdonaría que le usase como cobaya para probar los nuevos sabores que iba creando) y cada uno se centraba en lo suyo; Spanner en sus máquinas, Irie en observar cada uno de sus pasos.<p>

Las pocas horas que compartían eran un sustento vital para la dañada integridad moral de Shoichi. Cuando estaban solos, podía permitirse el lujo de volver a los tiempos dorados de la universidad, en los que ambos competían en los concursos de robótica y él jugaba con Byakuran a _Choice_ en vez de a destrozar mundos.  
>Shoichi nunca hablaba de ninguna de sus muchas preocupaciones, y Spanner nunca preguntaba por ellas. Y estaba bien así.<p>

_"Spanner, te necesito en esto"._

* * *

><p>Cuando el reloj marcó las once de la noche y Spanner levantó la vista, Shoichi no se encontraba allí.<br>La papelera se llenó de palitos y envoltorios de piruletas consumidas durante la espera. Pero la puerta del taller no se abrió.

* * *

><p>—El otro día no viniste.<p>

—Byakuran-san me encargó un trabajo. No tuve tiempo para avisarte.

—Ya veo.

—Lo siento.

—No pasa nada. ¿Va todo bien?

—Sí. Todo va bien.

Incorrecto.

_"Spanner, no sé si puedo soportarlo"._

* * *

><p>Cada miércoles Spanner esperaba el momento precioso en que Shoichi entrase en el taller. Se entretenía tratando de adivinar cuál sería su estado de ánimo. Últimamente llegaba agitado y tenso, con las pupilas huidizas y los labios rojos de tanto mordérselos. Spanner deseaba saber qué ocurría, pero comprendía que lo más probable era que se tratara de algo que Shoichi quería llevar solo. Era un tipo reservado por naturaleza.<p>

Por eso, aunque no lo mencionase nunca, seguía hostigándole el modo en que su rostro se había demudado antes de lanzarse a abrazarle, ya varios meses atrás. La curiosidad formaba parte de su personalidad tanto como la discreción lo era de la de Shoichi, y el extraño comportamiento de su amigo conformaba un misterio que no le dejaba en paz.

Le había observado fuera de los momentos que pasaban a solas, cuando paseaba por la base Merone con las fieles (já) Cervello trotando tras él llamándole "Irie-sama". La voz dura, el porte erguido, la mirada implacable; nada de eso se correspondía con el Shoichi Irie que había conocido en la universidad. El contraste entre ambas actitudes era demasiado disonante para encontrarle una explicación medianamente lógica. Su sobreestimulado cerebro pensaba en ello a todas horas (salvo, por supuesto, cuando tenía las manos ocupadas con las herramientas o el teclado del portátil). Shoichi se había infiltrado en su mente y permanecía allí como una ecuación cuya equis no lograba despejar.

Por eso, cada miércoles, esperaba el momento precioso en que Shoichi entraba en el taller, agitado, temeroso, con una mano sobre su delicado estómago y un millar de interferencias en la mirada. Por eso, cada miércoles, Spanner le daba una piruleta y formulaba al azar preguntas de las cuales ya tenía la respuesta, sólo para volver a sintonizarle. Por eso, cada vez que las mejillas de Shochi recuperaban el color y soltaba una risita vacilante, Spanner sonreía con ternura y pensaba que tal vez la semana siguiente tendría una nueva oportunidad de resolver la incógnita.

A su manera, Spanner se estaba enamorando.

* * *

><p>Una noche Shoichi se desmayó. Así, sin más. Y mientras le sostenía a duras penas y le acomodaba en su cuarto, Spanner se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había echado de menos tenerle entre sus brazos.<p>

* * *

><p>Al despertar, no pudo abrir los ojos.<p>

Había leído acerca de aquello. Era algo parecido a estar encerrado en tu propio cuerpo; despierta la mente, dormido todo lo demás. Quienes lo vivían solían cuestionarse si era aquello lo que experimentaban los comatosos.

Haciendo un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano, logró mover los dedos lo suficiente como para apreciar una textura suave bajo las yemas. Un poco más de presión y supo que la cosa mullida sobre la que reposaba era el colchón de una cama. Olía a limpio, a lino y a detergente para la ropa. Aparte de eso, todo era oscuridad.

_ Claustrofobia_.

El pánico de saberse en el limbo le produjo la misma sensación de remontar una montaña rusa y caer en picado. Notó que el corazón se le aceleraba y quiso gritar.

Trató de luchar, de recuperar el control de su cuerpo. Cada célula pesaba toneladas. Se obligó a relajarse (en la medida de lo posible) e intentar mover el brazo. Un intento, dos intentos, tres...  
>…y su mano salió disparada por los aires, describiendo un arco hasta impactar en la pared. El dolor electrizó sus nervios y al fin, con un respingo, pudo incorporarse. No fue el único que se sobresaltó.<p>

—Shoichi, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te pasa?

Shoichi le miró como si se encontrase en mitad de una pesadilla, y Spanner tragó saliva. Estaba preocupado... y fascinado. Los ojos de Shoichi parecían mucho más verdes cuando estaban cuajados de lágrimas...

Irie hundió el rostro en la clavícula del otro, sofocando en su piel un breve gemido de angustia. Spanner le estrechó contra sí y acarició rítmicamente su espalda. Sintió cómo se estremecía mientras sus dedos trazaban rutas invisibles por la tela de su camiseta, contando las vértebras que conformaban su espina dorsal. Sin darse mucha cuenta, llevó una mano hasta su nuca y la enredó delicadamente en el revuelto cabello pelirrojo del joven. Le asaltó una pequeña punzada de culpabilidad al ver que se dejaba hacer sin resistencia, pero no permitió que eso le detuviera. Si Shoichi sufría, él ya no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados.

Le rozó la mejilla con el pulgar y tocó muy suavemente la comisura de sus labios. Un suspiro tembloroso se deslizó sobre su piel. Con infinito cuidado, Spanner acunó el rostro de Shoichi entre sus palmas.

Su primer beso supo a fresa y lágrimas.

_ "Spanner, no me sueltes"._

_ "No te soltaré"._

_ "Spanner... creo que te quiero"._

_"Shoichi... creo que yo también"._

* * *

><p>En este momento no se encuentran en el taller, ni se escuchan zumbidos mecánicos, y Spanner no huele a fresa sino a desinfectante, pero el brazo rodea la espalda de Shoichi es el mismo de siempre. Las caricias que el técnico imprime con su pulgar deshacen poco a poco los nudos que agarrotan sus músculos, erosionando los meses de tensión acumulada en aquella ratonera -aka base Merone. Se deja hacer sin pensarlo, pero no se atreve a devolver la mirada a esos ojos azules que le contemplan con una mezcla de ternura, preocupación y miosis galopante. Si lo hace, lo más probable es que se olvide de continuar explicando a los Vongola los porqués de su infiltración en Millefiore y se lance a abrazarle hasta que le caigan las extremidades (o se le pase el dolor de estómago, lo que primero llegue). Y no puede.<br>No _debe_.

Así que no lo hace. Al menos hasta que Tsuna Sawada les acepta nuevamente como miembros de la _famiglia_y se aseguran de enviarles sanos y salvos al pasado. Intercambian algunas palabras antes de quedarse en silencio; silencio que Shoichi se encarga de romper. Tienen siete minutos y medio antes de que los Vongola vuelvan.

—Oye, Spanner...

De los labios del técnico, quien se gira hacia él a medias, sale algo parecido a un "hm" interrogativo. Shoichi baja la mirada y aprieta los puños con fuerza. Se siente mal. Terriblemente mal.  
>Siete minutos.<p>

—L... ¡lo siento! ¡Lo siento mucho, Spanner!

Spanner le observa con las cejas enarcadas y los ojos muy abiertos, tan quieto como si alguien hubiera cogido el mando a distancia que le controla y dado al Pause. Pero sólo durante unos cuantos segundos, porque Spanner es Spanner y comprende a la perfección lo que Shoichi está pensando.  
>Y sonríe. Una media sonrisa casi condescendiente, semejante a las que Tsuna dedica a Lambo cuando hace algo tierno sin darse cuenta, aunque eso él no lo sabe. Shochi le mira. Inseguro, temeroso. Como siempre ha sido y nunca ha dejado de ser pese a las presiones externas. Spanner posa una mano en su hombro y le deja desahogarse, desgranando palabras que se refugian en su pecho.<br>Seis minutos.

—Yo no quería dar la orden de matarte, pero...

Guarda silencio al sentir cómo la mano de Spanner acaricia su brazo, traspasando la frontera de la manga corta de su camiseta.

—No pasa nada, Shoichi —asegura, y su mirada es cálida, y el nudo de angustia que es Irie deshace cuando los labios finos del genio de la robótica tocan con dulzura humana los suyos.

Shoichi se apoya en él, abraza sus caderas y por un segundo, un elástico e interminable segundo, se deja invadir por la sensación de que lo que acaba de oír es cierto. Que no pasará nada malo siempre y cuando Spanner esté a su lado.

Les quedan cinco minutos para volver a la realidad.  
>No les importa.<p>

* * *

><p>Me ha dado fuerte con esta pareja, leñe. El triángulo <strong>1005148<strong>me hace babear. Los tres son personajes con mucha profundidad psicológica; dentro del contexto su relación es de las más maduras [sin contar a Colonello y Lal Mirch, que también tienen lo suyo y lo de sus ancestros ].

Tengo un par de pequeñas aclaraciones post-fic.  
>No me gusta nada utilizar honoríficos, muletillas yo términos en japonés, pero cuando es algo que caracteriza al personaje [como en el caso de Shoichi con el -san a la hora de dirigirse y hablar de Byakuran, o en el de Byakuran al llamar a Shoichi "Sho-chan"] me parece algo necesario.  
>La escena que describo antes del beso, cuando Shoichi está "encerrado dentro de su cuerpo", es totalmente real. Yo misma lo he experimentado, y la primera vez lo pasé fatal. Es un estado conocido como parálisis del sueño.<p>

**E.**


End file.
